Not Ready To Make Nice
by Eden.Jom
Summary: Comment avais t’il pu la laisser comme ça ? L’abandonner avec un simple « Adieu » Un adieu injustifié, puisqu’il était revenu, des mois plus tard, avec ce qu’y semblais être sa fille.  Song fic


Not Ready To Make Nice

[Song fic Avec la chanson des _Dixie Chicks « Not Ready To Make Nice »_

_Comment avais t'il pu la laisser comme ça ? L'abandonner avec un simple « Adieu » Un adieu injustifié, puisqu'il était revenu, des mois plus tard, avec ce qu'y semblais être sa fille. Elle ne se demandait pas quels sentiments l'envahissaient à présent, une jalousie ? Un sentiment qu'il ne pourrait jamais totalement lui appartenir ? Chose qu'elle pensait possible, avant. Plus maintenant, maintenant qu'elle avais vu cette petite fille. Plus maintenant..._

_Forgive, sounds good, forget, I'm not sure I could… __(Pardonner, semble bien, oublier je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir...)_

Il semblais qu'elle soit obligé de lui pardonner, pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés, seulement, elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir oublier tout ce qu'il avais fait.

They say time heals everything, but I'm still waiting… (_Ils disent que le temps cicatrise tout, mais j'attends encore…)_

_La plaie était encore ouverte, prête à s'agrandir à s'agrandir encore, au prochain coup, non, le temps n'avait encore rien cicatrisé._

_I'm through with doubt, there's nothing left for me to figure out_ (_J'en ai assez de douter, il n'y a rien d'autre qui pourrait me convaincre à tout quitter..._)

Elle en avait marre, aujourd'hui elle avait envie de tout abandonner, assez du « mystère » qui les entouraient constamment.

_I've paid a price, and I'll keep paying… __(J'ai payé le prix, et je continuerais à payer_...)

_Elle payait le fait de l'aimer, par la douleur, et elle ne pouvait pas arrêter._

_I'm not ready to make nice, I'm not ready to back down… __(Je ne suis pas prête à être gentille, je ne suis pas prête à retourner en arrière...)_

_Elle n'était pas encore prête à être gentille avec lui, pour l'instant elle voulait encore lui faire payer, elle ne voulait pas encore revenir en arrière, comme avant qu'il parte..._

_I'm still mad as hell and, I don't have time to go round and round and round, It's too late to make it right… __(Je suis furieuse comme un diable, et je n'ai pas le temps de tourner en rond et en rond, c'est trop tard pour réparer ça...)_

_Elle en avait plus que marre, que leur relation revenais toujours au point de départ, qu'ils tournaient en rond, encore et encore. Plus le temps, plus l'envie._

_I probably wouldn't if I could, 'cause I'm mad as hell, can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should… __(Peut être que je ne voudrais pas même si je le pouvais, car je suis furieuse comme le diable, et je ne peux pas me résoudre à faire ce que tu penses que je dois faire...)_

_Peut-être qu'elle finirait pars ne plus vouloir de lui, elle était furieuse contre lui, tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire. Elle ne voulait plus exécuter ces conseils, ce qu'il lui semblait bon pour elle, car de toute façon il finit toujours par la blesser._

_I know you said, can't you just get over it, it turned my whole world around, and I kind of like it… __( Je sais que tu me dis ; tu ne peux pas juste laisser passer ça, le monde entier tourne autour de ça, je ferai en sorte de l'aimer...)_

_Elle savait très bien qu'il voulait qu'elle oublier, qu'elle laisse passer tout cela, qu'il ferai en sorte d'arrêter de la blesser, qu'il ferai en sorte de l'aimer._

_I made my bed and I sleep like a baby, with no regrets and I don't mind sayin'... __(Je fais mon lit, et je dors comme un bébé, je n'ai pas de regrets et je n'ai pas besoin de le dire_...)

_Pour l'instant, elle ne regrettait pas le fait qu'elle puisse lui faire mal, et il le savait, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire._

_I'm not ready to make nice, I'm not ready to back down… __(Je ne suis pas prête à être gentille, je ne suis pas prête à retourner en arrière...)_

_Il avait brisé quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle, et elle voulais se venger, elle n'était pas prête à redevenir gentille avec lui, pas encore prête à revenir en arrière._


End file.
